A Memorable Conversation
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: This is a short side-fic that goes along with my other story, Could Never Imagine. This tells the story of what happened when the council learned that Nico and Percy were going out. This is the reaction of some of the gods. ***Note- mentions a boy x boy relationship. If you don't like, you don't have to read. ***Mentions of Percico.


**Hello. :-) This is a story that was requested to go along with Could Never Imagine. It's what happened when the council learned that Percy and Nico had gotten together. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

**ΩΩΩ**

**Poseidon POV**

I sat on my throne. I was looking at the ceiling, completely lost in thought. I knew that Zeus would be mad if he realized that I wasn't hanging on his every word but I could only listen to Hera and him fighting about his mortal lovers so many times. Besides, one would think he would be used to me ignoring him after a few eons...

"Poseidon, tell her that I'm right!"

I rolled my eyes. He may have been king of the gods but he could certainly act like a child when he wanted to. I looked at my brother with a raised eyebrow, "I reserve the right to remain silent. Your relationship is of no concern to me." The glare that the god of the sky was giving me made it clear that it would be more trouble than it was worth to not help him. I may have had no idea exactly what he had said, but I knew of someone who would always take his side. After all, she thought there was nothing wrong with womanizing. "If you want someone's opinion, ask Aphrodite. It's her sphere of influence."

As one, the entire council turned to the goddess of love. I was expecting her to start fluttering her eyes like she normally did when people looked at her. I was surprised however, when she didn't even look away from her compact. I shook my head; I could never understand why the goddess of beauty needed make-up.

I heard my brother clear his throat, "What is your opinion Aphrodite?"

If I had been surprised by her lack of reaction before, I was stunned by her complete lack of acknowledgment. Aphrodite loved being the center of attention, I couldn't fathom as to what had her so distracted that she didn't even notice the entire room watching her.

Zeus and I looked at each other before we turned back to the oblivious goddess. I gave her a polite cough and attempted to get her attention. "Aphrodite? Aphrodite...? APHRODITE!"

At my roar, the other gods cringed and rubbed their ears. I noticed the glares that a few of them sent my way but I chose to ignore them. At least she had finally looked up from her mirror.

"Yes? Oh, and for your information, there was no need to shout."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "And I thought that I was the one not paying attention."

I saw Artemis trying to cover her laughter. Zeus gave me a dark look but I ignored him. I was curious as to why she was so unaware. It had been a long time since I had seen her like that.

"I was too paying attention."

My brother rolled his eyes, "Of course you were, that's why we had to call you four times to get you to respond."

The goddess of love blushed lightly and looked away.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Care to share what has you so distracted? I haven't seen you like this since Helen ran away with Paris."

The goddess smiled and sat up straighter. "They were a cute couple, willing to let the world burn for love..." I rolled my eyes; she certainly had a twisted view on how to show you loved someone. "My newest couple though, is even cuter! I'm so glad that they finally stopped denying their love."

Athena rolled her eyes, "What makes this couple different from the millions of other couples you've helped set up?"

The goddess giggled, "It's one of the purest love stories I've ever seen. They were such a long shot but they managed to find the only path that would lead them to each other. They don't care what anyone says about it. Their happy and to them, that's all that matters. That adorable little son of Hades finally has his Romeo." She clasped her hands beneath her chin and squeaked.

I glanced at Zeus and we shared a look. "The son of Hades is gay?"

Oh, we were so going to tease the god of the underworld for the next century over that one...

The goddess of love smiled at my brother, "Yep. He is indeed. He has been denying it since he was a kid but it was always there. He's been in love with the same boy since he was ten and the object of his affections has finally discovered his own not so platonic feelings for the son of Hades. Now that the two of them have finally admitted that they like each other, they're practically inseparable. They even visited my shrine earlier today to say thank you."

I smirked at the goddess of love. I fully intended to be the one to tell Hades that his only son was gay. Not that his sexual preferences mattered, but Hades hadn't even realized it. He should have known how his son felt. Especially since his son spent most of his time in the underworld. Talk about being oblivious. This was going to be fun...

Zeus laughed, "So who is the lucky boy that captured the heart of ol' death breath's son?"

Aphrodite giggled and suddenly I got a bad feeling. "Percy Jackson."

I felt my eyes widen. I had to have misheard her. My son had never shown the slightest interest in boys before. He had been going out with the daughter of Athena for over a year. I would have known if my son was questioning his sexuality. He would have told me.

I had just about convinced myself that I had misheard when Athena jumped to her feet. "WHAT!"

The goddess of love simply smiled and nodded her head, "Yep. Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson are officially a couple, an especially cute couple at that. You should see the way they look at each other. It was some of my best work, if I do say so myself. They're simply perfect together."

I shook my head in disbelief. Why would my son keep something like this from me? I had thought that he trusted me. He had always been so open with me in the past. I couldn't think of any reason as to why he wouldn't tell me. _What if he is mad because the gods didn't help much during the Giant war?_ _I had thought he had forgiven me for that, but perhaps he held more of a grudge that I had previously believed._ An even worse idea struck me. _What if he thought I wouldn't support his decision? What if he was worried that I would reject him because he likes men?_

I was torn from my reverie when the goddess of wisdom turned on me, "So this is the kind of thing that your spawn does? He's the kind of boy who would cheat on my daughter? When she finds out, it will break her heart!"

I stood up and returned her glare. "If you'd bother to remember, your daughter dumped my son months ago. It was her choice to leave him; he is far too honorable to ever cheat on the one he loves. It was your daughter who broke his heart, not the other way around. And since when do you care? I was under the impression that you didn't support my son dating your daughter."

"I don't. I knew that any son of yours would end up hurting my child."

I felt my glare darken. I had just opened my mouth to respond when I felt a fist connect with my face. My head snapped back. I had summoned my trident to my hand before I even had time to turn around. I swirled in place and came face to face with a fuming Zeus.

"What kind of treachery is this? You and Hades have concocted a plan together? The two of you are attempting to overthrow me? I will show you!"

Zeus summoned his master bolt but before he could draw back his arm to throw lightning at me, I had my trident pressed against his neck.

"You are over reacting. This has nothing to do with you."

Zeus's face burst into light as he revealed his godly form. I had to resist rolling my eyes. He sometimes seemed to forget, I was an immortal. His godly form wouldn't hurt or intimidate me. "NOTHING TO DO WITH ME?! YOU'VE FORMED A TREATY WITH HADES! WHAT DID YOU PROMISE HIM? THAT HE COULD HAVE THE SKY? LIKE TARTARUS HE WILL!"

"I didn't say anything like that. This is about our sons not us."

"LIAR!" My brother was clearly past reason. Some of the other gods jumped up to help me restrain the god of the sky.

Ares, Apollo, and I managed to overpower him and force him back to his throne.

Hephaestus brought us some celestial bronze cable and helped us tie up the king. He was not going to be happy when he got out. I shook my head and looked around. "Someone, call Hades. Perhaps if Zeus is able to question him in person he will realize that there's no plot to steal his throne."

"YOU JUST SAID IT YOURSELF! YOU'RE PLOTTING TO STEAL MY THRONE!"

I rubbed a hand over my eyes. It had already been a long night and it looked like it would be longer still.

ΩΩΩ

**Hades POV**

When Hermes showed up and ordered me to come to Olympus immediately, I was more than a little surprised. Not that I would ever admit to it. I was usually barred from it all but one day a year.

I may have loved being on Olympus, it was a beautiful city, but I would not be ordered around. I would show those pompous windbags that I called my siblings that I would not obey their ever beck and call. If they couldn't ask politely, I would do everything in my power to aggravate them. It was something that I had perfected over the eons.

I made sure to take my time getting to Olympus. I knew that it would piss the council off. I wanted my brothers to know that they could not summon me like some trained poodle. I was the god of the underworld, not some mortal to be commanded.

When I arrived at the gates of Olympus, the sea and sky were going a little crazy. I didn't know what had gotten into them but I had a feeling it was going to be another one of their 'who did mother Rhea like the best' fights. I rolled my eyes at the thought. No matter how much time had passed those two still acted like children. Besides, mother Rhea obviously liked me the best. I was her first born son...

I opened the door to the throne room and froze. The council was in absolute turmoil. Athena and Poseidon looked like they were about one word away from wiping out all life on the planet. Aphrodite was squaring off against Apollo and Hera. Most of the other gods were circling and cheering on one of the two fights. But what caught and held my attention was the fact that it looked like Zeus was tied down to his throne. I blinked in shock at the sight.

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. The booming echo seemed to ricochet around the room. My laughter stopped the fighting and turned the attention to me.

Poseidon shook his head and sent one last glare at Athena before addressing me. "About time you got here brother."

I shrugged and walked to the middle of the room. "I was busy. I had a few things to finish first."

"You were ordered to come here immediately. I don't understand what..."

Zeus cut off whatever he was going to say, "YOU PIECE OF TRAITOROUS SCUM! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER ESCAPED FROM FATHER'S STOMACH!"

I raised an eyebrow and Poseidon just rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, so you've said. But I think you've forgotten... we don't have to let you out until you calmed down and regained whatever it is that passes for your mind."

I snorted in amusement. I rather liked the sarcastic side to Poseidon when it was aimed at our youngest brother. "Care to enlighten me as to what is going on?"

Poseidon had opened his mouth to answer when Zeus once again cut him off. "DON'T PLAY DUMB HADES. I KNOW THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE IN LEAGUE TO OVER THROW ME! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KEEP IT A SECRET?"

I raised a brow and gave him my most sarcastic smirk, "Oh really? Please do inform me of our plot as this is the first I've heard of it."

"THE TWO OF YOU HAVE FORMED AN ALLIANCE. YOU HAD YOUR SONS ENTER INTO A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER TO ENSURE THAT BOTH OF YOU KEPT YOUR END OF THE AGREEMENT, BUT I SEE THROUGH IT. YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY THRONE!"

I felt as though the world slowed down around me. I prayed that I had misheard him. I felt the shadows around me start to coil and grow. I don't know what expression was on my face but I saw more than one council member take a step back.

"OUR SONS ARE WHAT!" My bellow shook the ceiling.

Aphrodite gave me a nervous smile, "Nico is going out with Percy Jackson."

This could not be happening. My son, the one who had earned so much respect for my children, could not be in a relationship with the big-headed son of my pretentious brother. Not just any of his children either, my arrogant brothers 'oh so special and powerful' son. He was dating Percy Jackson, the only mortal to ever refuse immortality. Arguably, the most powerful demigod in all of history. I would never hear the end of it if my son was dating the twice hero of Olympus. I would not stand for it.

"LIKE ME HE IS! MY SON WILL NOT BE IN ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR SPAWN!"

Poseidon shot me a dark glare, "And why is that exactly? If Percy and Nico want to be together who are we to tear them apart?"

"I AM HIS FATHER! AND I ASSURE YOU, NO SON OF MINE WILL EVER BE WITH ANY OF YOUR CHILDREN. ESPECIALLY NOT THAT EGOTISTICAL CREATURE YOU CURRENTLY CALL A SON!"

I should have seen it coming. I normally would have seen the exact moment that he snapped. If I had been in my right mind there would have been no chance that my brother would have been able to beat me so easily. One moment he was standing next to his throne. The next thing I knew, a fist was connecting with my temple. The force of the hit caused me to stagger backwards. Before I could recover I felt a blow to my stomach that had me doubled over. The hit was hard enough that it would have shattered concrete. One more impossibly powerful blow to the leg and I was face first on the ground.

I really wish I could say that I had at least gotten a hit in. Truthfully though, I had lost that fight the moment that first hit connected. I felt myself being flipped onto my back. The three prongs of my brother's trident pressed painfully against my throat. The look in his eyes quite clearly said if I so much as thought about moving, he would detach my head from my torso. Though that would not kill me, it would hurt like Tartarus. I decided to simply stay still.

I could not remember ever seeing Poseidon with such a dark look in his eyes. "PERCY IS THE HERO OF OLYMPUS. IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, NONE OF US WOULD STILL BE HERE. NOT TO MENTION THAT HE IS THE REASON THAT YOUR CHILDREN NOW HAVE A CABIN. HE IS A THOUSAND TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY CHILD YOU HAVE EVER SPAWNED. I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO TALK ABOUT MY SON IN THAT MANNER."

The throne room was so silent that I could hear the flames crackle. I was furious but I knew that it wasn't at Poseidon. As much as it killed me to admit, even in the privacy of my own mind, I was mad at myself for not noticing. Once Aphrodite had spoken, everything clicked into place. The reason that Nico had freed Percy when I had locked him in the dungeons to rot, the reason he helped him bathe in the Styx, the reason he went to Tartarus to look for the doors... I felt more than a little ashamed for not noticing.

I felt my anger begin to fade. I could not, would not, abide for Nico to be in a relationship with my brothers golden child. A child of Poseidon may have been better than a child of Zeus, but not by much. Especially as it was **Percy Jackson**. I couldn't have cared less about my son dating any other demigod but not him. It was not my best plan to lose my temper on a member of the council. Besides, there was no need. I knew my son. He would do as I commanded him to. He had never failed me before.

I nodded to Poseidon and he reluctantly lowered his weapon. He turned and walked away as I stood up. The look on Zeus's face was priceless.

I raised and eyebrow and he cleared his throat. "I may have over reacted a little. You may remove the binds now."

Poseidon snorted, "A little?"

The look that the god of the skies gave him threatened violence if he was not released immediately. Hephaestus went to his throne and undid the cables. The king of the gods straightened up and glared at the room. "I believe that this council is dismissed for today."

With that, he flashed out and was gone. I rolled my eyes; he was always one for theatrics. Most of the council left out soon after. I straightened my robes and turned away. Before I was able to leave, my brother called out.

"Hades," Poseidon shouted. I turned around to glare at him. "Were the only ones here, you can drop the attitude. We might as well go together. We're both heading to the same place."

I raised an eyebrow, "And where is that exactly."

"Don't play dumb. We both know that you are going to talk to your son."

I frowned. "And how exactly do you know that?"

Poseidon smirked. It was incredible how much his son looked like him. "Because that's where I'm going."

I sighed, "Fine. So be it." He walked up beside me and together we flashed to the Argo 2. My son walked out a few seconds after we appeared on deck.

His face clearly told me that he knew why I was there. This was going to be a memorable conversation.


End file.
